catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Waffle
Aaron "Waffle" G. Aliquis '("'La Gaufre" in France) is the Tritagonist of Catscratch. He is a Scottish fold gray tabby and is the youngest of the cats. Personality Extremely giddy, dumb, cute, funny, and enthusiastic, Waffle can be a bit of an idiot savant. He lives totally in the moment, and he loves his pet newts. He's an optimist, and he's also easily entertained by even the most insignificant events. He can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a free spirit who is overly optimistic. He often shouts "Splee!" or "Woo Hoo!" when happy and gets super-excited about all things silly. Waffle has been wowed by revolving doors, fingers, bubble wrap, and newts. He also wishes roller coasters were public transportation, would eat donuts straight from "donut trees", loves zero gravity basketball and smelling the pictures of flowers on shirts. He accepted a space slug to be his new ruler, which leaded to Blik flushing the slug down the toilet. He often acts like a dog, most notably in "Off The Leash." Waffle also enjoys making armpit noises and gets along very well with most animals other than newts. Nick.ch Bio Waffle ist nicht gerade das hellste Licht unter der Sonne... aber genau das macht ihn so liebenswert. Character Design Waffle is mostly a gray tabby color. His feet are pale white, and he has blue stripes around his long tail and on his left ear which resemble a ticked tabby cat. He has a pair of white eyes with black pupils. Appearances Waffle has come out in every single episode of Catscratch. His first appearance was in "To The Moon." His last appearance was in "Duck and Cover." Differences From The Gear Comic Actually, not much has changed about Waffle from Gear to Catscratch. In'' Gear'', Waffle was still the silly fun-loving goof we know him as. Waffle is a gentle being and he loves guppies - he's been seeing them and talking to them all his life. Nobody ever believed him, of course. When he accidently messes up his job on hitchhiking the Guardian badly he runs away in sorrow - and meets up with the Southplate insect Chee, who tells him about being special. And he is, indeedy. Waffle had more raised up ears, purple lips and eyes with a faint hint of lavender. And while Catscratch Waffle loves newts, Gear ''Waffle loves guppies, and dreamed of one day residing in a modest cabin in the woods next to a pond full of them. Trivia * ﻿Waffle seems to think that he's still a pet when he's actually one of Hovis' masters. * He was also rumored to be a Tortie, while he does not have any orange patches that would have made him out to be a Tabby cat. * His beloved catchphrase came from ''The Legend of Duke Eark Splee, a story Gordon read to Blik in the episode "To The Moon". * As seen in the episode "Spindango Fundulation" he seems to know how to play the guitar. * As displayed in a comic strip made for the show "Off The Hook" and in the episode "Tale Of The Tail", Waffle is rather skilled at fishing. From catching a fish his size to an entire dang KRAKEN. * He sounds and sometimes acts exactly like Pleakley. * In "Scaredy Cat", he had a blue, bug-like alien baby. * He is a homage to Marky from Oggy and the Cockroaches, both are tall, simple and optimistic. * He once reigned as king of a secret world hidden in the cats' mansion. * Rightfully, Waffle is The Root Beer King. He probably still would be to this day, had Blik not cheated him out of it. * For whatever his reason, he owns a unicorn costume. * His resemblance to his mother is the slick-ish figure and the striped on his tail. * His death in Gear was due to the aforementioned Geno-Metal serum. He was brought back to life (still as a large, mechanical guardian) by Gear, but was ultimately killed again by Emperor Pago (in a "hug".) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Heroes